The Lost Children: Ananias
by OkayDokey33
Summary: Anna's future son. He lives to serve, since he's long accepted the fact that he's not talented enough to do much of anything else, unless you count manual labor and his ability to keep his cool in most situations. Apparently the Anna philosophy of "customer satisfaction" runs deep within his veins. Is the best listener in the entire army. These are his Paralogues and Supports.
1. Paralogue: An Anna in Need

"Gods, what happened here?" Chrom said to himself as he and the rest of the Shepherds approached a completely obliterated horse-drawn wagon, or at least what was left of it, in the middle of the road leading to the next village. Other than the mostly smooth, dirt trail, the verdant, green plains on one side of the trail, the thick, tree-infested, bush surrounding woods on the other, and the calm, almost cloudless blue sky above, the Shepherd's long hike had been mostly peaceful and uneventful… until now.

Other than the multitude of wagon pieces scattered across the ground, the Shepherds, upon examining the display of utter destruction closer, could conclude that this particular wagon had been carrying an incredibly diverse collection of goods, as pieces of, well, pretty much anything were spread around just as much as the pieces of the obliterated wagon were. The only thing that wasn't in pieces and scattered across the trail (thank gods), was the one and only person who all of the Shepherds presumed was the owner of the said wrecked wagon and broken items, who had been busy gathering what little of her wagon and belongings she had left to the side until she finally acknowledged the Shepherds' presence after she had just finished dragging a big, flat, rectangular board towards the rest of her belongings. Once finished, she dusted her hands off, fixed her surprisingly familiar ponytailed, red hair, graced an equally similar merchant smile, stretched her arms out in a welcoming manner, and jovially said, "Welcome to Anna's Welcome Wagon!" Her smile faltered a bit as she made a quick, nervous, awkward glance back at what was left of her belongings. "Or at least, what's left of it anyway," she murmured nervously to herself. Her smile quickly came back at full force just as quickly as it had momentarily left, and she said, "I'm sorry, but right now, we're a little bit low on stock, so it'd be much appreciated if you'd come back another time, 'kay?"

"Sis?" the Shepherd's Anna called out, squeezing her way through the Shepherds to confront her identical sister.

The other Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna? Is that really you?"

The Shepherd's Anna nodded and smiled. "Of course it's me silly!" She then rested her pointer finger on her face, winked playfully, and asked, "Who else could possibly be this cute?"

The other Anna laughed. "Of course!" she said as they ran up and lovingly embraced each other. "You were always the one with the looks in the family!"

The Shepherd's Anna blushed and rejected the compliment with a wave of her hand. "Oh stop!" She then raised her index finger up, and said, "Besides, if anyone has the looks in the family, it'd definitely be Anna, right?"

The other Anna thought for a moment, before nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement, and answering, "Oh yes, you're absolutely right! How could I have possibly forgotten about her?" She then playfully punched herself on the side of her head and stuck her tongue out accordingly. "Silly me!" she cried.

"Ahem," a firm voice hailed from behind the Shepherd's Anna. The two identical siblings turned their heads to find that a slightly awkward Chrom had silently made his way towards the sisters and had been standing there, patiently waiting on them to catch up until now. "I'd hate to intrude on the family reunion," Chrom began, "but," his eyes narrowed solemnly as he surveyed the wreckage surrounding them, "just what happened here?"

The Welcome Wagon Anna frowned, and explained, "Well, I was just minding my own business, when all of a sudden, bandits jumped out from the bushes surrounding the woods, scared off my horses, restrained me, raided my inventory, and completely destroyed everything they weren't interested in!" She shrugged, and continued, "Who knows what they would've done to me if that young man hadn't shown up and sent their sorry butts packing!" She then let out an exasperated sigh, and added, "Though, it would've been nice if he had come to my rescue a little bit sooner. By the time he had entered the scene, most of those bandits had already gone off with most of my stuff, and as you know, any merchandise sold by an Anna is of the highest quality! No more, no less."

"Here here!" Chrom's Anna cried, raising her fist enthusiastically up into the air in agreement.

"Where is he now?" Chrom asked.

Welcome Wagon Anna pointed towards the thick, dark woods, and answered, "After he checked to see if I was alright, he ran into the woods. He must be trying to get my stuff back for me."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Chrom's Anna said.

Welcome Wagon Anna smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know right? If he succeeds, I might just give him a discount for all his troubles!"

"Aw, you're so sweet Anna!"

"Aw, and you're so sweet for telling me I'm so sweet Anna!"

"Um… a discount?" Chrom asked, cocking one of his eyebrows upward in mild surprise. "Is that it?"

Welcome Wagon Anna shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? Business is business!"

"Of course!" Chrom's Anna said. "And bandits are bad for business, right Chrom?" she asked, looking at Chrom expectantly.

"Um… right!" Chrom answered after a slight moment of hesitation. He turned towards Welcome Wagon Anna, and said, "We'll make sure those bandits won't trouble you or anyone else and further." He nodded solemnly to show how firm his resolve was. "You have my word."

Welcome Wagon Anna placed her index finger on her face and gave Chrom and amused grin. "Your word, huh? And do you also promise to return all the items they stole?"

Chrom nodded. "Of course. That goes without saying."

"And do you also promise to bring that young man back if you find him? I'd like to thank him personally for all of the trouble I've caused him."

Chrom nodded. "Of course."

"And do you also promise to help carry my things until we get to the next village?"

"W-Well, I guess since you don't have any means of carrying it all by yourself, your request is certainly quite reasonable."

"And do you also promise to buy me a new wagon and new horses from your very own pockets?"

"You're pushing it."

* * *

><p>"Well, look who we've got here boys!" the leader of the bandits, Bensen, cried after letting out a hearty laugh. "An intruder!"<p>

"…."

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve, breaking into our base of operations and sneaking around like some kind of thief in the night!" Bensen said, casually pacing around his men, who had managed to encircle their captive, giving the young man little chance of escape.

"…."

"Well, you know what we do to people like you?" Bensen asked, pointing dramatically at their captive, a smug smirk on his face, daring the young man to answer his question. "Huh?! Well, do you?!"

"…."

Bensen frowned. "Um, hello?"

"…."

"Hey!" Bensen cried, red-faced. "Are you even listening to me?! Answer the question you nincompoop!"

Their captive ever so slightly cocked an eyebrow in genuine surprise. "Oh, sorry," the young man said in a completely deadpan monotone. "I thought that that was a rhetorical question."

"Grrr," Bensen growled, extremely irritated that he wasn't getting the reaction he both expected and desired, or, better yet, he was extremely irritated that he wasn't getting much of a reaction at all. The man he was trying to talk to wore a red and yellow cape, with red and yellow boots, red, fingerless gloves, a red belt adorned with a silver belt buckle, and red clothes with a yellow stripe right down the middle and stopping at his pants, and wielded a sword with, oddly enough, a miniature, brown teddy bear attached to the hilt (attire and equipment strangely similar to that of many an Anna the bandits had bore witness to throughout the land). He was well built, though he still maintained a mostly slim physique, had a youthful face, and his head bore some of the smoothest, red hair Bensen and his men had ever seen, with luscious red bangs covering his forehead (bangs similar to those of the Anna some of his men had robbed earlier that day) and soft, wavy sideburns to subtly complete the look.

Too bad his personality didn't at all match his colorful attire, accessories and ravishing good looks. The moment Bensen and his men had caught him, they were quick to realize the unfortunately dull, practically lifeless, personality of their captive. This guy was about as friendly as a rock! The only time Bensen had been fortunate enough to spot even a shred of emotion from him was when he and his men had caught him red-handed snooping around the moment he realized he had been caught, his eyes had widened ever so slightly in surprise and dread; however, after that one second glimpse of emotion, the man had, almost instantaneously, regained his composure and slowly and calmly placed one of his hands on his sword's hilt, fully prepared to use his sword if need be. There was arguably not even a hint of anger in his eyes as his eyes quickly darted between each and every one of the bandits who were contributing to his current predicament. Either this man was cool as ice or he had absolutely no experience at emoting, and with the discover of his utterly deadpan tone of voice, Bensen and his men were leaning more towards the latter.

"Well it wasn't a rhetorical question!" Bensen cried.

A long and awkward silence. "So… what do you do with people like me?" the young man finally asked, in the exact same deadpan voice as he had used mere moments before.

Bensen was very close to pulling his hair out of his head in frustration. "We kill them you dolt!" he cried.

Another long and awkward silence. "Well, okay then," the young man casually replied.

Bensen and his fellow bandits couldn't believe their ears. "'Well, okay then'?!" Bensen repeated incredulously. "I just told you that we're about to kill you, and all you've got to say is, 'Well, okay then'?!"

The young man blushed ever so slightly, averting his gaze to the side as he chose to continue his exchange with the leader of these bandits. "Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I'm not very good at holding a conversation." After another moment of awkward silence, he quickly and quietly added, "I'm not very good at much of anything, really."

The smug smirk returned to Bensen's face the moment he spotted the first traces of weakness emanating from his, admittedly enigmatic, hostage. "Well then, that'll make this all the easier, now won't it?"

To Bensen and his men's surprise, the young man's blush and evident insecurities about himself quickly vanished, his face and posture once again regaining the previously imposing yet somehow extremely vague mystique he had just moments before. "I wouldn't say that," he calmly countered. "I've had my own fair share of rodeos." He got into a fighting stance, slowly drawing his blade out of its case. "And today I'm feeling particularly motivated."

Bensen raised an eyebrow in surprise as he frowned in disappointment from how quickly the young man had calmed his nerves. "Hm?"

"What can I say?" the young man quietly mused. "Fighting for your relatives really gives a guy an extra kick, you know?"

Bensen eyed the young man questionably, his words having made little sense to him, or any of the other bandits for that matter. "Hmph. Whatever, it's not like it's going to make much of a difference anyway." He waved his hand, signaling for his men to do the deed that they had been anxiously awaiting to fulfill. "Kill him," he ordered. The bandits were more than happy to oblige, slowly and menacingly making their way to the young man in the middle of their deadly circle.

Just then, another bandit came rushing towards their leader, crying, "Sir! An army seems to be heading this way! They're coming from the north side!"

Bensen frowned. First this kid and now an entire army? Today just wasn't their day. Taking a moment to think the situation over, Bensen smirked confidently, and said, "Don't worry, we ain't gonna lose on our own home turf! Get the others and tell them to get to their battle stations!" Bensen then proceeded to walk towards his assigned station. "We're going to have a fight on our hands!"

* * *

><p>Recruiting Ananias: Recruited by Anna<p>

"Hey there handsome!" Anna cried, causing the young man who had just been fighting for his life up until now jump up in surprise. When he quickly turned around to confront the owner of the voice that had given him such a fright, his eyes widened, looking at Anna as if he had just seen a ghost. Realizing that her presence had frightened him somewhat (though for a completely different reason than she had thought), Anna raised her hands up in an attempt to calm the young man down, and quickly said, "Whoa, hey, don't worry! I'm on your side!" She chuckled, before cheerfully adding, "Otherwise, I would've taken the chance to gut you when you weren't looking, am I right?"

After calming down a bit (though for a completely different reason than what Anna thought it was), the young man let out an exasperated sigh and quickly regained his composure. "I guess," he replied, giving Anna her first exposure to his deadpan and monotone voice.

Anna frowned a bit. "Wow, guess it's safe to say that you've never been the life of a party, huh?" Anna then proceeded to take a closer look at her potential ally.

As Anna continued her examination, the young man awkwardly cleared his throat, and asked, "So, how did you know that I wasn't in league with these bandits?"

Anna halted her observations for just a moment to look the young man in the eye, rest her pointer finger on her face, and wink confidently, before simply answering, "Woman's intuition," and returning to her own devices.

The young man's eyes widened in surprise. "Woman's intuition?" he repeated incredulously, his voice finally showing the vaguest hints of emotion to her.

Anna momentarily stopped her investigation to give the young man a sympathetic smile, and mercifully explained, "You and the bandits dress differently," before getting back to her inspection.

The young man took a moment to glance at the nearest fallen bandits' bodies to see that she was right, he was dressed differently compared to them, drastically in fact. "Oh," was all he could say as he continued to let Anna take a look at him.

"That being said," Anna began, using her pointer finger to tap her chin suspiciously, "why are you dressed like -"

The young man blushed slightly and averted his gaze as he raised one of his hands up to silence her. "I'd… rather we not talk about that now."

Anna gave him an inquisitive look, before placing her hands on her hips and giving him a small smile. "Okay then, if that's what you want."

"You… still trust me?" the young man asked, surprised that his admittedly suspicious behavior had been so easily glossed over by the red-headed merchant. "Even though I'm withholding information from you?"

Anna nonchalantly shrugged. "No one knows everything about everybody," she said matter-of-factly. "And besides," she placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave it a playful shove, "anyone who helps an Anna is A-OK in my book!"

The young man's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he gave her the smallest hint of a smile and an appreciative nod. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna gave him a playful wink and mock salute. "Hey, just returning the favor. It's nice to have a customer try to satisfy one of us for a change, you know?"

* * *

><p>Recruiting Ananias: Recruited by Chrom<p>

"Hello there," Chrom called out, causing the young man who had just been fighting for his life up until now jump up in surprise. When he quickly turned around to confront the owner of the voice that had given him such a fright, he eyed the royal Exalt suspiciously, prompting Chrom to raise his hands up in an attempt to calm the young man down. "Whoa there, easy. I mean you no harm." When Chrom saw that his words had failed to waver the young man's suspicions, he added, "You must be the one Anna was talking about."

The young man raised his eyebrows in surprise before immediately regaining whatever little guard he had lost and asked, "Which Anna are you referring to?"

Chrom frowned. "What?" After a moment of thinking the young man's question over, he immediately understood the little predicament his words had posed. "Oh, right." Chrom took a moment to select the best words for this particular situation. "The one whose wagon was robbed by bandits. What was it called again? Anna's Welcome Wagon?"

To Chrom's surprise, the young man's guard didn't let up one bit. "How do you know I was the one she was talking about?" he asked further.

"True, she didn't give us any description to go by, but," Chrom calmly gestured towards a couple of the fallen bandits on the ground, and then at the young man, "you're obviously not in league with these bandits, otherwise I would've confused you for one the moment I saw you. I daresay, your choice of attire is quite… interesting." Chrom held his chin as he took a moment to better examine the young man's clothing. "Hmm. Now where have I seen those clothes before?" he mused.

The young man produced the slightest hint of a blush on his face and averted his gaze to the side, away from the gaze of the confused Exalt. "I'd… rather not talk about that now."

Realizing how silly he was acting, Chrom immediately abandoned his current predicament and gave the young red-clad man a firm and solemn nod, opting to focus his attention on the bigger and more immediate problem at hand. "Yes, that's probably for the best. Though I would like to know what you were thinking when you decided to sneak into an enemy's base all by yourself."

"It's not like I was trying to get the stuff back on my own," the young man explained, giving Chrom his very first exposure to his unusually deadpan and monotone voice, the slight embarrassment he had had moments before having completely gone away. "I just wanted to know where they were keeping it all. I was heading on my way back out when I got caught." He let out an exasperated sigh. "But I guess that doesn't change how stupid that plan was, huh?"

Chrom gave the young man a small, forgiving smile. True, it wasn't the wisest thing in the world to invade enemy territory without any reasonable backup, but quickly realizing his mistake and admitting it made it a bit difficult for Chrom to be too angry with him. "Perhaps. So, I suppose you know where all of the stolen goods have been taken to?"

The young man gave Chrom a quick nod. "Yeah. The door's locked, but I can pick it if you need me to."

Chrom raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A thief, huh?"

"We prefer the term 'locksmith'," the young man quickly murmured, as if on impulse.

"Hmm. Now where have I heard that one before?"

* * *

><p>Ananias vs. Bensen Special Conversation<p>

"Hmph! It looks like you managed to survive after all!" Bensen cried, obviously disappointed that his men had failed to do what he considered such a menial task. His disappointed frown, however, was quickly replaced by a sadistic grin. "No matter! I will succeed where my brethren have failed! Today is the day you die!" He then let out a cold-blooded cackle as the thought of Ananias' head perched at the tip of his weapon filled his mind.

Despite the display of such barbaric behavior, Ananias continued to give Bensen that calm, dull stare of his. "I'd rather not," he said, his casual answer immediately halting Bensen's fun.

Bensen glared at Ananias, both out of anger and out of annoyance. "You don't get to decide that!" Bensen roared.

"Can you at least tell me one thing?" Ananias asked, Bensen's roar not having fazed him one bit. "Just what were you planning to do with all of those stolen goods anyways?"

Bensen let out an angry and exasperated sigh. "Sell them for profit," he reluctantly explained. "Easier than going through the whole process ourselves, right?"

Ananias' eyebrows rose up to signify his surprise. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just steal the money a merchant's earned than to steal their goods and earn the money yourselves?" When Ananias didn't get an immediate answer (and when Bensen looked as pale as a ghost and was sweating up a storm), Ananias let out an exasperated sigh, and asked, "You didn't think that one through, did you?"

Bensen was positively fuming. "You don't emote much, do you?!" he countered.

Ananias took a moment to consider Bensen's words before giving Bensen a small, nonchalant shrug, and answering, "Fair enough."

Long, awkward silence. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," Bensen grumbled.

* * *

><p>Vs. Bensen Generic Conversation<p>

"Geez, you rob one merchant, and then all of a sudden, an entire army comes and sticks its nose up in our business! It's so annoying!" Bensen let out an exasperated sigh before a sadistic grin spread across his face. "Good thing I'm good at taking care of annoyances!"

* * *

><p>Bensen Death Quote<p>

"W-Wait… what?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! You actually did it! You actually got it all back!" Welcome Wagon Anna cried. "And all in one piece too!" Welcome Wagon Anna gave the young man a happy, playful, and appreciative wink. "Thanks handsome! A girl could really use a guy like you!"<p>

"Sorry," the young man said, turning down Welcome Wagon Anna's offer as politely as he could (though with his usual deadpan, monotone voice, he was sure that he had failed to an extent in that regard), "but I've got something I've got to do."

Welcome Wagon Anna's disappointment was evident in the frown on her face, but just like any other Anna, it didn't take her long to recover. "That's too bad," Welcome Wagon Anna mused. "And I was hoping to get some help getting all this stuff to the nearest village."

The young man sighed, dug into his pockets, and pulled out a small bag full of gold. "Here," he said, handing it to the distressed Anna. "You can use this to help get yourself a new wagon to replace the old one."

Welcome Wagon Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what? You're just going to give it to me? For free? Just like that?"

The young man gave her a small nod. "Yep, just like that. I'll even help you carry your stuff to the nearest village. Two for one deal, right?" Despite the colorful words, his face was still as dull and blank as could be.

Welcome Wagon Anna eyed the young man suspiciously. It wasn't like she was born yesterday. There must be a reason why this young man was so willing to do so much for her. Then again…. "Ah, what the heck, I could use the help anyway!" She quickly and gladly snatched the bag of gold out of the young man's hands and went to go better organize her stuff for the trip.

The young man simply stood there and watched as the chipper Anna went to work. "Annas," he murmured to himself, "they're all pretty much the same."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Chrom's Anna said, "thanks again for helping my sister out. A merchant's merchandise is her livelihood, you know?"<p>

"Yeah," the young man said, "and her shop is her life, right?"

Anna raised an eyebrow in surprise as she placed her pointer finger on her face. "Oh, look who knows all about merchants!" she teased. She amiably nudged the young man with her elbow. "Are you one yourself?"

The young man shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have the talent to be one. I'm come from a family full of them though."

Anna frowned. A family full of merchants besides her own? She had never realized a rival family of merchants had existed up until now! "And what might your family name be?" Anna carefully asked, hoping to get even the smallest hint of dirt on her family's potential rivals.

Surprisingly, the young man dug into his pockets and pulled out a familiar-looking ring. "Before I answer that," he held the ring out to her, "do you recognize this? Have you ever owned one of these before?"

After closer examination of the ring the young man had asked her to inspect, Anna gasped. "Wait just a minute!" she cried, and compared the ring the young man had given her to the ring on her finger, the ring given to her by her husband. There was no mistaking it, it was the exact same ring, or, at the very least, the exact same model. "These rings are exactly the same!"

The young man nodded. "Yeah, a perfect match," he noted.

She let out a feeble whimper. She pouted as she took one last look at the rings. "And he had the nerve to tell me that it was a specially made too!"

"Or maybe," the young man interjected, "they're the exact same rings."

"I know that!" Anna cried angrily. "Agh! It's probably a cheap knockoff too! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"Or maybe," the young man interposed, a bit louder this time, "it's the exact same ring FROM THE FUTURE."

Anna immediately stopped her fuming to look at the young man who had uttered the words that had caught her undivided attention. "From the future?" she repeated. Her eyes grew wide in realization. "Wait… you're part of Lucina's posse, aren't you?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah."

Anna looked back down at the rings in her hands. "Then that must mean…."

"Yeah, I'm your son." The young man's usually dull face mustered up a small smile as he let out a heavy sigh of relief. "After all those Annas, I've finally found mine. What a relief." For the first time ever, one could hear the smallest traces of happiness in his voice.

"…."

The young man frowned. "…?"

Anna let out an ear-piercing scream. "I gave birth to a son?!" Anna cried frantically.

The young man blushed slightly and averted his eyes to the side. "Yeah," he grumbled.

However, just like any other Anna, Anna quickly recovered from her frenzied state and once again took the opportunity to look the young man over. "Well," she quietly noted, "that certainly explains the… similarities." She indicated towards his attire. "Is all of that…?"

The young man's blush deepened in hue. "Yeah… hand-me-downs." He raised his sword with the teddy bear attached to its hilt. "All of it."

"B-But the clothes -"

"Modified male versions of the would-be hand-me-downs."

Anna nodded as she let all of the information sink in. "I see." A sudden thought popped into her head and she uncomfortably frowned. "And the name…?"

The young man firmly frowned. "Thank gods no. It's Ananias."

Anna thought the name over for a bit. "Ananias, huh?" She released a proud and satisfied chuckle. "My, what a clever girl I am! I actually found a way to sneak an 'Anna' in there!"

"Unfortunately for me, yes, yes you did. And my cousins constantly used to make fun of me for it."

Anna cheerfully placed her arm around Ananias' shoulders. "What can I say? That's what families are for!"

Ananias raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

Anna shrugged. "Yeah well, when life gives you lemons, right?"

Ananias frowned. "I don't know how to react to that," he muttered to himself.

"Besides," his mother said, placing her pointer finger on her face and smiling and eyeing Ananias mischievously, "I could certainly use someone like you."

Ananias gasped. "Use me?!"

Anna nodded gleefully. "Yeah! I mean, look at you!" Anna gestured towards Ananias' entire body. "If anything, you've at least inherited the family looks!"

Ananias blushed. "And that's just about all I've inherited," he muttered.

Anna waved her son's remark off. "Oh, don't be such a downer! Mommy will think of something. Don't worry about it! Just leave it to me!" Anna's eyes once again glinted mischievously. "With eye candy for both the guys and the gals, business will be taken to a whole new level!"

Ananias looked at his mother apprehensively. "I guess I should've expected this…."

* * *

><p>Name: Ananias<p>

Class: Trickster

Roster Description:

Anna's future son. He lives to serve, since he's long accepted the fact that he's not talented enough to do much of anything else, unless you count manual labor and his ability to keep his cool in most situations. Apparently the Anna philosophy of "customer satisfaction" runs deep within his veins. Is the best listener in the entire army.

Help Description:

An enigmatic, servile, and dutiful young man who can't emote to save his life.

Critical:

"Please fall."

"My turn."

"Sorry about this."

"You're open."

Death:

Paralogue: "A mediocre death for a mediocre person."

After Recruitment: "Was everyone satisfied… with their service?"

Retreat:

"Gotta retreat… at this point, I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Level Up:

(0-1 stats up) "Geez…."

(2-3 stats up) "Meh…."

(4-5 stats up) "This is definitely a step in the right direction."

(6+ stats up) "Heh… I'm definitely satisfied."

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "I'm not complaining."

Events:

(Item) "What's this… well, waste not, want not, right?"

(Exp) "I've done some mental training. Gotta control my emotions in my line of work… if you can even call it work."

(Weapon Exp) "I snuck in some practice. Can't fight with cramps, now can I?"

Ananias can support with:

Anna

Father

Female Robin

Male Robin

Lucina

Owain

Inigo

Brady

Kjelle

Cynthia

Severa

Gerome

Female Morgan

Yarne

Laurent

Noire

Nah

You can also choose to support with:

Tan'bay: Swordmaster

Say'ri's future son. As skilled as he is patriotic, which he is, unfortunately, a lot of. He will almost always compare everything he sees to its closest Chon'sin counterpart, almost to the point of borderline arrogance. Despite this, he has nothing but the best intentions for everyone, he just has a really annoying way of showing it. Has the biggest mouth in the entire army.

Lumeria: Hero

Flavia's future daughter. A kind and well-meaning girl, she is sadly too indecisive to effectively lead a nation such as Regna Ferox. She'd rather pass the responsibility onto someone else, but her mother's hopes and expectations have somehow made it impossible for her to step down from the position. Is the least likely to spend any gold in the entire army.

Zephyra: Black Mage

Emmeryn's future daughter. A wild child with some serious mommy and daddy issues, instead of actually conversing about them, she'd rather spend her time having fun. The sign of the Exalt is on her tongue, which she regularly sticks out to anyone she doesn't like. Is the earliest riser in the entire army.

Tiki doesn't have a child because I wanted to keep the number of male and female future children the same, and because I personally think Tiki would be the least likely to want a child out of all the females. She seems like the type to think about the consequences that come with having one, you know?

So, which support do you guys want to see first? Warning though. Once I start a support with one character, you'll have to wait until I finish all of the supports for that character until I switch over to another character. Finish what I start, you know? One day, I'll eventually have supports for the other OC future children too (Tan'bay, Lumeria, and Zephyra), but one thing at a time, right?

So, once again: which support do you guys want to see Ananias go through first? Leave a review to request which character you want Ananias to support with. I hope you all end up liking the guy! And I hope you all end up liking this collection of supports too! How is it so far? Is everyone in character? Is there anything I need to improve on? Make your voices known!


	2. Female Morgan Support C

"Annie!" Morgan cried, enthusiastically taking the seat next to Ananias' and then playfully and repeatedly jabbing him on the shoulder with her fists. "Just the guy I wanted to see!"

Ananias, who had been busy eating his breakfast for the day, stopped chewing to give Morgan his undivided attention. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Annie?" he asked.

Morgan nodded and innocently smiled. "You like it? I came up with it by myself!" She began to dangle her feet up and down from her seat.

Ananias looked directly forward and sighed as his brow furrowed ever so slightly. No, he did not particularly like that specific nickname. It was bad enough that he had to live with the fact that he had been born into a large family infamous for its number of identical females, and he doubted being called a feminine nickname would make him feel any better; but then again, Morgan didn't exactly know that, so….

Ananias quickly did whatever was in his power to regain the previous composure he had had mere seconds before. "Not really," he answered truthfully. The moment he noticed Morgan's somewhat hurt expression, he almost immediately regretted not phrasing his response better, and quickly added, "But if you want to call me that, I guess I wouldn't mind." That was also the truth. As much as Ananias initially disliked the endearment, even he had to admit that it was innocently crafted and ultimately harmless in the grand scheme of things.

Morgan smiled. "Aw, thanks Annie! You're always so sweet!"

Ananias slowly began to resume consuming his breakfast. "Thanks," he muttered.

"And," Morgan added in a singsong voice, playfully stretching out the "and" as she leaned closer and closer to him, "you would be even sweeter if you did a teensy-weensy, little favor for me."

Ananias looked back at Morgan, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Hmm?"

Morgan continued to smile innocently as she clasped her hands together. "Please?" she begged. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Ananias heaved a sigh, before answering, "What is it, Morgan?"

"Yay!" Morgan cheered once she realized that Ananias had officially agreed to help her. She reached into her robes and pulled out a tiny, brown, sealed pouch from her pockets. "Ta-da!" she cried as she presented the pouch to Ananias, signaling for him to take it off her hands.

Once Ananias complied, he asked, "What is it?" as he slowly untied the rope sealing the pouch to find out for himself.

Morgan folded her arms and raised her chin as she smiled proudly. "The hottest chili peppers in the land! Spared no expense."

Once Ananias confirmed that Morgan was indeed telling the truth, he nodded, and said, "Impressive," though with his usual deadpan and monotone voice, it probably came off as sounding sarcastic, not that Morgan really noticed from all of her excitement. Ananias looked back at Morgan. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Morgan smiled brightly. "I want you to try and trick me into eating them."

"…What?"

"I want you to try and trick me into eating them," Morgan repeated. She apparently didn't realize how ridiculous her request sounded, even after she had just uttered it out loud… twice.

Ananias' eyes widened in surprise. "…Why?"

"I'm trying to learn how to anticipate my opponent's strategies," Morgan explained without missing a beat. "And what better way to learn how to do that than to foil the strategy of someone who's trying to light my tongue on fire?"

"…Chess?"

Morgan shook her head. "I've already done that. I need something to spice things up." She let out a carefree, jolly laugh. "No pun intended! Am I right, huh? Am I?" she asked, gently nudging Ananias on the side with her elbow.

Ananias sighed. He really shouldn't, but he knew that if he didn't, Morgan would just ask somebody else to do it instead. Once Morgan set her mind on something, there was little chance of stopping her. "If you insist," he said quietly.

Morgan cheered and wrapped Ananias in a great, big hug. "Thank you Annie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then got up and went on her merry way.

Ananias released one last sigh before having one last look at the pouch in his hand, shaking his head, and murmuring, "Somebody's gonna get hurt. I just know it."

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1: Well, there you go! Early Christmas present for those who have been patiently waiting for an update to this story!<p>

Author's Note #2: You can still request which character you want Ananias to support with next (the candidates are listed on the first chapter/paralogue), but since I've started a support with Female Morgan, I plan on finishing it (getting to Support S) before moving on to another character, so you guys will have to be patient.

Author's Note #3: Poor Ananias! Sometimes, the guy just hates how easily compliant he can be with people, even when he knows that it's all going to end up badly for someone!


	3. Female Morgan Support B

"Hey Morgan," Ananias said, greeting the upbeat girl aspiring to become a full-fledged tactician with a nudge on the back of her shoulder using the back of his hand. As Morgan turned around to return her friend's salutation, she noticed that the hand he had used to alert her of his presence was holding a cup filled with a colorful liquid that she had never seen before; and once she took the time to look, so was the other hand. "How are you holding up?"

Morgan tried to give Ananias her usual carefree smile, but her fatigue was obvious. "I'm holding up alright," she answered. She then frowned, and added, "Gotta admit though, that last battle took a lot out of us."

Ananias nodded solemnly. "Yeah." He offered her one of the drinks he had been holding. "Here, got you something."

Morgan smiled and happily took the drink off of Ananias' hands. "Aw, thanks Annie! I'm parched!" She was about to take a sip, but abruptly stopped herself, eyes widening due from receiving a sudden suspicion. She eyed the drink in her hands suspiciously before turning her attention to Ananias, who had been watching her. "Annie," Morgan asked, "what type of drink is this exactly?"

Ananias simply shrugged his shoulders, and answered, "Don't know, but it's apparently a hit with the Shepherds, so I thought I'd get you some. I know how much you don't like to be left out of things."

Morgan smirked and raised an eyebrow knowingly. "I see. And what happened to that pouch full of chili peppers I gave you?"

Ananias reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the pouch full of chili peppers Morgan had given him, which, oddly enough, looked smaller than Morgan remembered it being. "Right here."

Morgan nodded, obviously amused by Ananias' lousy attempt at a ruse. "Uh huh." She held her free hand out. "Mind if I take a closer look at it?"

A pause. "I'd rather not."

Morgan quickly swiped the pouch out of his hand. "I insist." She placed her drink down and opened the pouch, not surprised to find that it was completely empty. "Wow," she said playfully, giving Ananias a look that feigned surprise. "That's strange. It's completely empty."

Ananias averted her eyes away from Morgan's gaze and blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah."

Morgan placed the pouch down and held out her drink. "You laced it, didn't you?"

Ananias' blushed harder. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"And what would happen if I… switched our drinks?" Morgan asked, already placing one hand around Ananias' cup.

Ananias sheepishly shrugged. "I don't know," he answered.

Morgan laughed at the silliness her friend was displaying. "Annie," she cried, "that's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Just thought I'd bring it back," Ananias lamely argued as Morgan switched their cups.

Morgan laughed as she gave Ananias a supportive pat on the back. "Aw, it's okay. Just remember to try a little harder next time."

Ananias took a deep breath to completely recompose himself. "Got it."

Morgan was about to take a sip of Ananias' drink, but abruptly stopped herself, eyes widening due from receiving a sudden suspicion. "Wait a minute," she said.

Ananias looked at Morgan. "What?"

Morgan looked long and hard at the current drink in her hand. "This is too easy."

Ananias nodded. "Yeah. Like you said, I gotta try harder next time."

To Ananias' surprise, Morgan didn't seem to hear him. "To use the oldest trick in the book," she shook her head, "that's absurd."

Ananias merely blinked in confusion. "Yeah. I know. You told me this already."

Just like before, Morgan seemed too lost in thought to acknowledge what Ananias had just said. "It's absurd." Suddenly, her eyes widened as she came to a previously unforeseen conclusion. "TOO absurd!" She immediately began to switch her and Ananias' drinks back.

Despite how strangely Morgan was acting, Ananias had gotten used to it, and calmly asked, "Morgan, what are you doing?"

Much to Ananias' surprise, Morgan let out a maniacal laugh. "Ha! You thought you could fool me, but I am on to you buddy!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ananias and pressed it against his chest several times. "Oh, am I ON TO YOU!"

Ananias raised an eyebrow inquisitively at his friends' bizarre words and behavior. "On to what?"

Morgan laughed confidently. "On to you!" She once again laughed maniacally before explaining, "You knew that I wouldn't fall for the oldest trick in the book, so you made that trick a red herring for the REAL trick! Simple misdirection! Subtle, but effective!" She raised her cup triumphantly. "But not effective enough to trick me!" She then confidently chugged the drink Ananias had originally given her.

"Um, Morgan…."

"Bleh!" Morgan cried, spitting the contents out of her mouth as her throat had practically been set on fire, causing her to cough violently. "What?" Morgan said in between her fits of violent coughing.

Ananias sighed. "You overthought it," he stated straight-facedly. He offered her his drink. "Here. I don't know what it is, but it's apparently a hit with the Shepherds."

Despite being wary of accepting any type of refreshment from the man who had just managed to successfully poison her, Morgan's throat was begging for release from the terrible spiciness the chili peppers Ananias had somehow managed to conceal in her drink was inflicting on her, so she quickly swiped Ananias' drink from his hand and feverishly chugged it down. Amazingly, the spiciness subsided substantially, resulting in Morgan slowly growing more and more relaxed as she continued to guzzle down the contents. "Ah," she said once she had successfully finished the drink off, "that's the stuff."

"Better?"

Morgan nodded. "Better." Just then, her eyes widened due to remembering why she had desperately needed the drink in the first place. "Wait, no, not better! Things are definitely not better!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ananias as she gave him an angry pout. "What were you thinking, giving me the poison on the first try?"

Ananias nonchalantly shrugged. "I wanted to get it over with," he answered.

"Ugh!" Morgan cried, pulling her hair out in frustration. "I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"Like I said, you overcomplicated it." Ananias gave Morgan a comforting pat on the back. "Next time, maybe you should avoid overestimating your opponent," he averted his eyes to the side, blushed slightly, and added, "especially if you know that your opponent doesn't deserve to be overestimated to begin with." He looked back at the disappointed Morgan. "It'll just make you paranoid."

Much to Ananias' surprise, Morgan shoved his arm, forcing his hand off of her back, and looked at Ananias with determination evident in her eyes. "This isn't over Annie!" she cried, pointing a daring finger at Ananias. "You may have won this round, but mark my words; I will avenge my loss a thousand fold!"

She then walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Ananias behind to start planning her revenge. "We had rounds?!" an astonished Ananias asked, absolutely slacked-jawed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So far, the order of the next characters to support with Ananias are: Owain, Inigo, Severa. Remember to request which characters you want to see Ananias support with next! The list of characters Ananias can support with are listed on the first chapterparalogue. First come, first serve!


	4. Female Morgan Support A

"Annie!" Morgan called, racing towards him as he turned to acknowledge her.

"Yeah?" Ananias asked as he watched Morgan take a moment to catch her breath.

Morgan indicated behind her using her thumb. "Chrom wants to have a word with us in private at his tent."

Ananias raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Just us?" he asked dubiously.

Morgan simply shook her head. "There are others too, I just happened to find you first is all."

Ananias nodded his head solemnly. "I see. Okay, I'll start heading there now."

Morgan smiled triumphantly. "Great! I'll see you there!" She was about to start her search for the other Shepherds Chrom had requested her to fetch, only to stop abruptly and yelp as her eyes widened due to receiving a sudden realization. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She turned back to Ananias, who had halted his trek towards Chrom's tent and looked at her the moment he had heard the yelp escape her lips. "Chrom asked me to bring my tomes too, but I left them back at my tent! Could you get them for me Annie? They're the ones sitting on my table. You can't miss them." She closed her eyes tightly as she clasped her hands together. "Pretty please with a sugar on top?" she begged.

Ananias sighed. In all honestly, Morgan should be getting them herself, but her tent was on the way to Chrom's and, in the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't that big of a deal. Ananias nonchalantly nodded. "Sure." He dispassionately shrugged. "Why not?"

Morgan smiled brightly and gave Ananias two thumbs up. "Thanks Annie! I knew I could count on you!" She then jovially, yet hastily, resumed her errand.

Once Ananias arrived at Morgan's tent, he attempted to enter it, only for a noose to tightly wrap itself around one of his ankles and abruptly pull him up, hanging him up on a nearby tree branch, which miraculously held his body weight; and despite releasing an understandably surprised yelp, Ananias simply hung there, having quickly recomposed himself and resigned to his current fate, his face as blank and as emotionless as it usually looked. After all, he had been trapped in his own camp, with a decent amount of confused onlookers looking at him as they passed, how bad could his current predicament possibly be?

Just then, Ananias saw a familiar figure come into his line of sight and vivaciously celebrate on the success of the trap. "Yes! It worked!" Morgan cried, laughing and jumping in place. "It worked, it worked, it worked!"

"Yep, it worked all right," Ananias said indifferently.

Morgan gleefully laughed again. "How does it feel to be the one being tricked, huh?"

"Pretty bad," Ananias answered, though his expression and voice unintentionally betrayed his words. "Can I come down now? All of my blood is starting to rush to my head."

Morgan nodded contently. "Sure!" Just as she was about to start releasing him however, she stopped, looked him over, and let out a dejected sigh.

Ananias raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know, it's just…," she held her chin inquisitively, "you set my throat on fire, and all I did was trap you in a noose. It just feels like… like," she began to snap her fingers repeatedly in the hopes that it would cause the right words to come to her.

"Disproportionate retribution?" Ananias casually suggested.

Morgan nodded happily. "Yeah, that's it!"

Ananias sighed as he continued to hang upside down from his leg. In all honesty, all of the blood rushing to his head was starting to make him feel dizzy, so if Morgan wanted "proportionate retribution", all she'd have to do was wait a while, but knowing Morgan, she'd probably get no satisfaction from that. Just as when Morgan had requested for him to try and trick her, he'd be better off getting this over with as soon as possible. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, and despite how usually calm and apathetic he looked and sounded, a bad feeling was beginning to nag at him.

Morgan held her chin as she considered her options. When the perfect option came to her, her face lip up considerably. "Wait here," she said, and went on her merry way to fetch what she needed.

One probably would've quipped about how they couldn't disobey even if they wanted to, but with Ananias being Ananias…. "Sure," Ananias said as he hung there, closing his eyes as he patiently awaited Morgan's return, partly to help ignore all of the strange looks he was receiving from the other Shepherds, and partly because the dizziness was slowly starting to get to him. He internally hoped that Morgan would make her retribution quick, but with Morgan being Morgan….

"I'm back!" Morgan cried in a singsong voice in order to alert Ananias of her return.

Ananias opened his eyes only for them to widen in shock and horror when he saw that Morgan had come back with a large, blunt, and sturdy piece of wood. "Morgan," Ananias said, with a small and noticeable hint of worry in his voice, "what are you doing?"

Morgan smiled proudly as she readied her "weapon". "I've read about how, in some countries, they'd hang up a decorated figure that'd look like an animal or recognizable figure filled with toys and candy a certain height and try to smash it open! It's apparently a really popular game at children's birthday parties!"

Ananias' eyes widened even further, fear evident in them, as well as in his entire face and sudden erratic movements. "Oh gods no…."

Morgan laughed maniacally. "Time for you to finally know my pain Annie!"

Morgan swung, only for Ananias to dodge it just in time by lifting his upper body up. "Morgan, please! You can't do this! Otherwise, I'd be the one with the disproportionate retribution!"

Morgan halted her second attempt to swing at Ananias to ponder on his words. "Oh," Morgan said, frowning sadly, "I guess you're right. Maybe I shouldn't." She then looked down at her weapon longingly. "But I really wanted to get back at you though." She then gasped as an alternative came to her. "Ten hits," she said.

"What?!"

Morgan nodded. "Ten hits." She then clasped her hands together and begged, "Please Annie? Ten hits is all I'd need!"

A pause. "Three hits."

"Nine hits."

"Four hits."

"Seven hits."

"Five hits."

Morgan thought it over for a moment. "Six hits and I take you out for dinner, your choice, my treat. Final offer."

A pause, then followed by an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he muttered. "Six it is."

"Yay!" Morgan cheered, jumping in place excitedly. She carefully readied her weapon as Ananias braced himself. "Don't worry Annie! I'll make this quick!"

Ananias simply shook his head in dread. "I don't think that's the main issue here."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next one will be the S Support, aka the confessions and the end of the supports between Ananias and Female Morgan! So far, the order of the next characters to support with Ananias are:<p>

Owain

Inigo

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

For anyone who doesn't know who Tan'bay is, he's one of the other OCs I created and listed in the first chapter/paralogue that could support with Ananias. He's Say'ri's future son. Special thanks to Thalmor for being the first to request an OC character! I know I haven't given you guys a lot to work with, being that all you guys know about the other OCs are small character profiles all located in the first chapter/paralogue (which can still be subject to change if I feel the need to), but still feel free to request one of them for a support! I plan to give them all stories of there own, but I've chosen to focus on one character at a time and Ananias just happens to be the first one. Is there anyone you want Ananias to support with next? Request it and make your voices heard! And remember, first come, first serve!


	5. Female Morgan Support S

"Annie?"

Ananias looked up from where he was sitting to find Morgan standing in front of him, a shamefaced look on her face. Ananias went back to properly lacing his boots. "Yeah?" he asked, intending to lace his boots and talk to Morgan at the same time.

Ananias saw Morgan's feet shuffle sheepishly. "I just… came to apologize," Morgan answered.

After Ananias finished lacing his boots, he sat up to properly face Morgan, an eyebrow raised slightly out of mild curiosity. "Apologize?" he asked. "For what?"

Morgan blushed and averted her eyes to the side. "For trapping you in a noose and beating you up while you were all tied up." She looked back at Ananias. "It was a little much."

Ananias nodded understandingly. "Yeah, well," he stood up, "I was the one who set your throat on fire, so as far as I'm concerned, we're even."

Morgan furrowed her brow dubiously. "Really? Are you sure?"

Ananias gave her a disinterested, but reassuring, nod. "Yeah."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully. "I'm starting to wonder if buying you dinner was enough to pay you back," she mused. "You let me get away with so much."

Ananias simply shook his head. "It was enough," he reassured her. "And besides," he said, blushing slightly and averting his eyes away from Morgan's gaze, "if that wasn't enough to pay me back, than seeing you smile so much definitely was."

Morgan's face turned red as she released a small gasp of surprise. "Oh Annie, that's so sweet!"

Ananias gave her a quick nod as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks," he murmured.

Morgan giggled at the uncommon behavior her usually straight-faced friend was displaying before giving him a friendly nudge on the side with her elbow. "I bet you say that to all of the ladies," she teased.

Much to her surprise, Ananias gave her another quick nod. "Yep, sure do."

Morgan frowned. "Um, what?" Did she hear that right?

"I say that to all of the ladies," Ananias clarified monotonously. "The guys too."

Morgan's eyes widened in astonishment. "W-What?"

"Whenever I go through a lot of trouble to help someone out and they ask me what they can do to repay them, I always say something along the lines of, 'Seeing you happy makes me happy'." Ananias patiently explained. He nonchalantly shrugged. "What can I say? I like happy people."

Morgan's features softened due to receiving the admittedly disappointing revelation. "O-Oh." She once again began to awkwardly shuffle her feet. "S-So when you blushed when you told me that seeing my smile was payment enough for all of the pain you had to go through, was that because…."

Ananias blushed and once again began to embarrassingly rub the back of his neck. "Yeah. I'm not particular good with sentimental stuff. So when I actually have to do it, I get all awkward, you know?"

Morgan nodded understandingly, though her disappointment and sadness evidently showed. "I see," she said softly.

Ananias raised an eyebrow in mild surprise due to the strange behavior Morgan was exhibiting. "Morgan, are you alright?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Morgan looked sadly at Ananias, and at that moment, she made a decision that would greatly change both of their lives. Morgan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. When her nerves refused to calm down however, she realized that she'd have to make do. "Annie," she began, "I have a confession to make."

Ananias' eyes widened in surprise, but despite that, he nodded obediently. "Um… okay, sure. What is it?"

Morgan took one last deep breath. "All this time, I wasn't just using you to help me become a better tactician," she answered. "The truth is," she looked back up at Ananias longingly, "I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you!"

Ananias' eyes widened even further. "R-Really?"

Morgan nodded, a blush quickly spreading across her face. "And the reason why I wanted to spend time with you was because… I really, really like you!"

Ananias couldn't believe his ears; he just continued to stare at Morgan incredulously. "R-Really?" he asked quietly. "You… like a guy like me?"

Morgan nodded eagerly. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't?!"

Ananias sheepishly shrugged. "I don't know," he murmured. "Someone like you?"

"What?!" Morgan cried. "Why?"

Ananias shrugged. "It's just… you're so full of life, you know? And… I'm not exactly the most exciting or the most interesting person in the world."

"Annie!" Morgan cried, punching him on the shoulder angrily. "How could you say something like that?! So what if you're not the most exciting person in the world?! What's not to like?!" She then began to count the reasons on her fingers. "You're sweet, you're kind, you're reliable, you're always patient with others even if they don't deserve it, you're handsome, and you have such an interesting mystique surrounding you! The list goes on and on!" She looked back at Ananias to find that his face was completely red. "Why wouldn't I like someone like you?"

Ananias looked at Morgan skeptically. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Morgan nodded impatiently. "Of course I'm serious! When you told me that my smile was enough reason to go through everything you did, it made me so happy! And when you told me that you said that to everyone you helped -"

"You were sad?" Ananias finished.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah," she answered, her voice cracking slightly from being on the verge of tears. She then gasped as Ananias slowly and awkwardly pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, as tenderly as he could muster. "It's just…."

"You're not very good with sentimental stuff?" Morgan finished as she lightly pushed him away and looked back at him, a small, knowing smile on her face.

Ananias blushed, but nodded regardless. "Y-Yeah." After a moment of silence, Ananias reached for Morgan's hands and tenderly, but at the same time awkwardly, began to rub them. "I don't know if it's too late to say this or not, but… I really, really like you too."

Morgan released a small gasp before beaming at Ananias happily. "You do?"

Ananias nodded. "Of course I do." He combed a bit of her hair with his hand. "What's not to really, really like about you?"

Morgan giggled. "Well, when you put it that way…." She then looked at frowned, and asked, "But why tell me this now?" Before Ananias could answer however, Morgan quickly came up with a conclusion herself. "Let me guess, you didn't think you were good enough for me, did you?"

It was at that very moment that Ananias finally smiled at Morgan. Using one hand to caress her cheek, he happily answered, "Looks like you've got me all figured out."

Morgan returned his smile with one of her own. "Well of course! How could I ever hope to be a great tactician if I can't even figure out the man I love?"

Ananias couldn't help but chuckle. "Right, of course."

* * *

><p>Ending: Ananias – Dull Anomaly<p>

Ananias became the official messenger between the multitudes of Annas. Despite his relatives welcoming him with open arms, their customers refused to believe that such a man could ever be related to the well-known family.

* * *

><p>Ending: Ananias and Morgan<p>

Ananias became the official messenger between the multitudes of Annas. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily.

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1: Who knows how many other hearts Ananias has broken every time he said that?<p>

Author's Note #2: Well, that's the end of that. Female Morgan's supports were fun to write, but the ship has officially sailed. Next up: Owain!

Followed by:

Inigo

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

Lucina

Gerome

Is a character you want to see Ananias support with not on the list yet? Check the list of possible supports on chapter one/paralogue and request them! Supports are chosen from a first come first serve basis.


	6. Owain Support C

"And there I stood," Owain said dramatically, extending his hand out, as if reaching out for something that was beyond his reach, and looking towards the horizon, eyes squinting as if the nonexistent object that was quickly evading his grasp was slowly flying out of sight, "face to face with the evil general who led his men to attack this fair land, for no reason other than to bathe the land in the innocents' blood and to spread chaos and disarray wherever he and his men so pleased." Owain clenched his fist, brought said fist close to his chest, closed his eyes, and shook his head disapprovingly. "Just one look at my current nemesis was enough to sicken me beyond any healer's aid."

Ananias simply crossed his arms and nodded his head understandingly. "Sounds serious," he said.

Owain nodded. "Indeed." He shook his head again in disgust. "Even the mere thought of the mere existence of such vermin is enough to leave a despicable taste in my mouth." He then proudly grinned as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "But worry not my friend! It takes more than that to stop Owain Dark, Avenger of Righteous Justice!" Owain then cleared his throat. "As I was saying, there I stood, face to face with the evil general, riding atop his accursed dragon which previously resided from the very depths of Hell itself, and with a fiery flame as proof of its devilish heritage. 'How befitting of you general!' I cried, sword drawn, my sword hand twitching with excitement at the mere thought of spilling fresh blood from this wicked evildoer. 'How befitting that a spawn of Hell would ride a demon exemplifying the very essence of Hell itself! However, I must confess… I rightfully fear the demon more than I do the cowardly gadfly who rides upon it with delusions of grandeur!'"

Ananias nodded approvingly. "Nice." Though, as per usual, his face showed no real sign of genuine admiration.

Despite the absence of this particular detail, Owain himself showed no signs of slowing down. Owain smiled contently at his friend's modest praise. "Thank you my friend." Owain once again cleared his throat and prepared to resume the retelling of his most recent, epic battle. "The general foolishly cackled in an attempt to conceal his terror, but I easily saw through his facade. 'You are a fool, Owain Dark! Let us see you taunt me after your mouth has been burnt to a crisp, as well as the rest of your being!' It was then that he commanded his dragon to scorch me with its hellish flame, but I easily foresaw such a move, and expertly rolled out of the way, strategically placing myself directly beneath the evil general and his dragon! Biding my time until the most opportune moment, I eventually grabbed the dragon's tail and forced my steel into it! The demon jerked and roared wildly in pain, and despite its attempts to remove me, I held on, once again biding my time for the most opportune moment! And then, just like that," Owain snapped his fingers, "it came! The dragon's tail flung me skyward, the evil general's eyes tried to follow me, but to no avail, as I had strategically placed myself in front of the sun, blinding him as I drew my blade. With a single slash, I had managed to knock the evil general off of his demonic steed! He fell to the ground, and I relentlessly pursued him, my sword hand twitching in anticipation. When he finally managed to recover from his fall, he gasped as he saw my terrifying form hanging over him, my sword hand almost succeeding to push steel right through his neck, but I managed to suppress it just in time, the steel against his throat. It was at that moment that we both realized that his dragon had flown away, abandoning his master. I looked down at him, my eyes piercing through him, causing him to tremble hopelessly in fear. 'It looks like even Hell has abandoned you,' I say to him. He shook his head and raised his hands up, begging and pleading for me to spare him, but I simply shook my head, and cried, 'I have already shown you more mercy than you could ever deserve, cur! It is now finally time to indulge my sword hand!' I raised my sword, and cried, 'Binding Blade!' as I finally put the evil general to eternal rest. I sheathed my blade and surveyed my handiwork, only for the sight of pure bloodshed to bring me no joy whatsoever. I sighed, once again realizing that the job of an avenger is a long and sour one, and continued on my journey, my sword hand having been satisfied, for now."

Ananias nodded. "You did good Owain, you did good."

Owain nodded solemnly, placed a hand on one of Ananias' shoulders, and gave it a firm squeeze. "Thank you my friend, but the thought of all those people I had failed to save," he shook his head gravely, "it haunts me to this day."

Ananias gave Owain a reassuring pat on the back. "You did the best you could the moment you got there Owain. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

Owain nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right. It's a shame, but I mustn't let my own failures distract me from exacting vengeance on those who would prey on the weak and slaughter the helpless." His hand than began to twitch. Owain grabbed his twitching hand with his other and looked as if he was trying to restrain it. "Calm yourself my sword hand! Calm yourself!"

As Owain continued to try and "calm his sword hand", Ananias simply watched with a blank look on his face. In reality, no one had actually died in that battle. Ananias knew that because he had been a part of it himself. In fact, that battle had happened TODAY. To Owain's credit, all he had said did, in fact, happen, though not as gracefully as he told it, not to mention the fact that no matter how much Owain tried, he could never pull off such an intimidating look. Ananias had seen him try, right there on the battlefield, and Owain had always failed in striking fear into any of their enemies' hearts.

As ridiculous as it was however, Ananias continued to let Owain do his thing, patiently waiting as Owain continued to wrestle with his own hand. Ever since Owain had developed his… habit, realizing that Ananias was the only one who could listen to all of Owain's rambling and still keep a straight face, the future children were quick to elect him to be the "Owain Guy". What did the Owain Guy do exactly? No one could really agree on a definite answer, but one of the responsibilities was clear… humor Owain as much as possible. True, there were times when Owain would even get on Ananias' nerves, but even Ananias had to agree that he took all of Owain's delusions better than anybody else, and missions DID seem to run a bit smoother once he took up the position, so why not? It's wasn't like Ananias had anything better to contribute to the team besides being an extra pair of hands on deck.

After what seemed like a full minute of fighting himself, Owain seemed to have finally succeeded in "calming his sword hand". Owain was panting heavily, as if the struggle had taken a lot out of him. "It is done."

Ananias nodded. "It's a good thing you've got so much control over that sword hand of yours, otherwise who knows what it'd end up doing."

Owain nodded grimly. "Indeed," he then grinned knowingly, "although, it's also thanks to my sword that I have continued to successfully stifle my sword hand's thirst for blood." He drew his sword out to allow his straight-faced friend to admire it and all of its glory.

Ananias raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise, and possibly interest. "Really?" he asked.

Owain nodded. "A weapon and its wielder are connected. The moment I laid my hands on this very sword, I could feel my sword hand taming itself even further." Owain released a satisfied sigh. "I am convinced that it was destiny that brought me to this sword."

Ananias nodded. "No kidding."

"The connection between me and my sword is so strong that I can even hear its voice," Owain continued.

"Neat."

"But enough about me old friend," Owain said, returning his sword back into its scabbard, crossing his arms, and looking at his friend expectantly. "What about you?"

Ananias raised an eyebrow, this time in genuine surprise. "What about me?"

"What about the bond between you and your sword?" Owain clarified, holding and rubbing his chin as he observed Ananias' sword curiously. "Surely a sword passed down from generation to generation has some interesting stories to tell."

Ananias looked down at his sword and shrugged. "If it has, then I wouldn't know. It hasn't really spoken to me like your sword speaks to you."

Owain laughed heartily and slapped Ananias' back. "Well, maybe it's because you haven't taken the time to properly listen to it! Give it a try! Then, next time we meet, I expect you to tell me all of the details!" He waved goodbye as he went on his merry way. "So long my friend! May our paths cross again in the near future!"

Once Owain was out of earshot, Ananias released an exhausted sigh, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and murmured, "I'm officially in too deep."

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1: As I want to liken these supports with those in the game, Ananias' supports with the guys will only go up to Rank A's.<p>

Author's Note #2: So far, the order of the supports are as follows:

Inigo

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

Lucina

Gerome

Nah

Is a character you want to see Ananias support with not on the list yet? Check the list of possible supports on chapter one/paralogue and request them! Supports are chosen from a first come first serve basis.


	7. Owain Support B

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, Ananias: The Red Death himself!" Owain cried the instant he and Ananias just happened to cross paths. Owain affably slapped the back of Ananias' back with one hand as he reached for one of Ananias' hands with the other in an attempt to firmly and professionally shake it. Owain let out a hearty laugh. "Fate has certainly been cruel to us old friend! It has been far too long! We have much to catch up on!"

Ananias had to force himself to bite his tongue and resist the urge to correct Owain on the fact that the last time they had interacted with each other had literally been yesterday. Ananias internally released an exasperated and exhausted sigh. Despite his nonchalant, easygoing, and flexible reputation, even he had to admit that there had been times when he was extremely tempted to point out the fallacies surrounding Owain's delusions; and despite his stone-faced reputation, even he had to admit that there was a part of him that couldn't help but want to cringe every time Owain unabashedly uttered his colorful and delirious commentary; so he constantly had to keep himself in check and remind himself that he was the designated "Owain Guy" and that it was his responsibility to satisfy Owain's borderline ridiculous need for someone to let him indulge in his own fantasies and for someone to take it at face value, or, at the very least, play along with it; and besides, as much as Owain's grandiose reinterpretations of current events and wild imagination of events that have yet to (or never will) happen got on practically everyone's nerves, even Ananias', Ananias could see how happy his stories made him and all of the good it had done for him (and inadvertently for the whole future team and army), so no matter how aggravating his stories could get, if they could produce even a little bit of good, then who was Ananias to tell Owain to cease sharing them?

Instead, Ananias opted to question Owain about something else that his imaginative mind had conjured up. He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, frowned, and asked, "Ananias: The Red Death?"

Owain grinned brightly. "Ah, has the title I have bestowed unto you taken to your fancy?" he asked.

Ananias carefully pondered on his response. "Kind of," he answered slowly. "It's kind of hard to fully appreciate it when you don't exactly know why you got it in the first place."

Owain's eyes widened due to receiving the sudden realization. He slapped himself on the forehead in shock. "Of course!" He then placed his hands on his hips and nodded firmly in agreement. "In order for one to truly bask in the rays of glory a title entitles one to do, one must have the proper induction for their title!" Owain dramatically averted his eyes away from Ananias' gaze in shame. "To think that I had somehow managed to unintentionally forget how to properly glorify my fellow man-at-arms," to Ananias' surprise, Owain got down on his knees and gave Ananias a repentant bow, "forgive me my friend! I had never meant to rob you of the glory you so rightfully deserve! I do not know what evil spirit has come over me to make me forget such an important fact!" Owain clenched his fist angrily. "My hero's blood is boiling at the mere thought of committing such an atrocity!"

Ananias sighed. "If your blood's boiling than just explain what the title means already."

Owain raised his head up. "Then you will forgive me? Truly?"

Ananias nodded disinterestedly. "If that'll calm all that blood of yours."

Owain quickly and gratefully stood up. "Thank you my friend," Owain said, giving Ananias a dutiful salute. "Hark, for I will do just that!" He cleared his throat, paused dramatically, and then explained, "You see, I have awarded thee with the title of 'Red Death' for two reasons." Owain raised his index finger. "Firstly," he cried, "it is because of your cryptic choice of attire!"

Ananias raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked down at his clothes. "My choice of attire?" he asked.

Owain nodded. "Indeed." He gestured towards Ananias' clothes. "Your attire." He chuckled to himself. "For what better way to bring fear into the hearts of your enemies than to show them the blood of all of your previous adversaries splattered across your clothes?" An envious expression flashed across Owain's face. "I would've done it too, but alas, you were destined for such a trademark since birth, so I admirably chose a garb just as suitable for striking fear into the hearts of my enemies, if not better." Owain smiled proudly to himself as he admired his own trademark outfit. "It suits a dark and troubled avenger like myself, does it not?"

Ananias was tempted to point out that the brightness of Owain's clothes betrayed his supposed reputation, but held his tongue once more to keep from shattering Owain's illusion. He nodded. "Yeah, it sure does."

Owain nodded proudly before solemnly looking at Ananias and raising both his index finger and middle finger at the same time. "Two!" he cried. He pointed at Ananias' face. "Your expression," he folded his arms and nodded approvingly, "it resembles death's stare quite nicely."

Ananias lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. "My face matches that of death's?" he asked.

Owain nodded. "Of course! Death is relentless, caring not for the feelings of those he takes to the other side! He shows no emotion, shows no compassion, shows no regret for taking one's life, and absolutely shows no remorse for all of the sadness and pain he causes for those who cherished the ones who have passed on! Just like you!"

Ananias frowned. "Just like me?"

Quickly realizing his accidental blunder, Owain blushed, shook his head, and stammered, "N-Not you, per say, b-but, you know, y-your face!"

"My face is really that bad?" Ananias asked, actually sounding somewhat hurt by what Owain was currently implying.

Realizing that he was slowly making the situation worse and worse by the second, Owain's imaginative mind raced furiously to devise a proper solution to his current predicament. His face lit up the moment he had one. "But enough about me!" Owain cried, amiably placing his arm around Ananias' shoulders. "Let us talk about you!" He laughed loudly. "Have you finally heard your weapon's voice?"

Knowing full well that Owain had dug himself into a hole and was trying desperately to get out of it, Ananias played along with his charade. Besides, ever since their last encounter, Ananias had prepared well ahead of time to properly satisfy Owain's theatrics. Ananias nodded. "Yeah," he said, earning a sigh of relief from Owain, "you were right. My sword did have some interesting things to tell me."

Owain nodded proudly. "Ah, you see? Owain Dark will never steer you wrong! So," Owain crossed his arms and waited expectantly, "care to share your sword's thoughts with me? If I remember correctly, that was a part of our deal, and all noble warriors follow through with their deals."

Ananias resisted the urge to mention that he had in no way actually agreed to such a deal, but he was the "Owain Guy", so of course, he would have to pretend the opposite. "Well, for starters," he pulled his sword out of its scabbard, "my sword's name is Anna."

Owain blinked in confusion and carefully contemplated over Ananias' words before his eyes understandably widened in shock at the unexpected revelation. "W-Wait… what?" he asked incredulously.

Ananias simply nodded, outright ignoring Owain's flabbergasted response and expression as he continued on with the response that he had rehearsed well before this current meeting. "Yeah." Ananias looked at his sword and admired it as he deadpanned, "Apparently, my family named itself after this sword, not the other way around."

Owain's mouth hung agape, his shock evident across his entire face. "Y-You're kidding."

Ananias simply shrugged. "That's what I said… before it whacked me with its own hilt." Just then, Ananias hit himself hard with the hilt of his sword. "Ow!" He held his sword up and looked at it angrily. "What was that for?" he demanded. The hand holding his sword wiggled up and down, as if the sword was trying to tell him something. Ananias released an exasperated sigh as he irritably rubbed the sides of his temples with his other hand. "Right, right, sorry," Ananias said, "I forgot."

Owain's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Forgot?" he asked. "Forgot what?"

Ananias sighed, before placing his free hand on his hips, and answering, "Anna doesn't like being referred to as an 'it'. Anna would rather be referred to as a 'she'."

"A 'she'?!" Owain cried.

Ananias nodded. "Yeah." He then played with the teddy bear attached to "Anna's" hilt, and deadpanned, "She's apparently had a crush on Chom and Lucina's Falchion for a while now. Apparently, Falchion is pretty handsome for a sword."

"'Falchion is pretty handsome for a sword'?!" Owain shrieked.

Ananias nodded. "I know, right?" He then stopped playing with the teddy bear attached to "Anna's" hilt, and explained, "Apparently, this teddy bear was her idea." He looked at the teddy bear and added, "She thinks it makes her look cuter. Thinks it'll help get Falchion to finally notice her after all these years." Ananias gave his sword a disapproving look. "Though, to be perfectly honest, I think it's a little much." He looked back at the teddy bear. "And she doesn't seem to have made any real progress with it, it seems." Ananias once again jabbed himself in the face with the hilt of his sword. "Ow!" he cried, tenderly rubbing the spot next to his eye before glaring at the sword in his hand as if it had hit him all on its own. "What?! I'm just telling it like it is!" He wiggled his sword. "I don't care if you think it needs time! It's ridiculous for a sword to have a teddy bear attached to it!" He wiggled his sword again. "Just ask Falchion out! It's better than waiting for him to ask you, right?!" After a brief pause, Ananias turned his sword approximately one hundred and eighty degrees to the side. "Don't you turn your back on me!" Ananias scolded, not realizing that Owain was watching him as if he was watching a crazy person. Ananias wiggled his sword up and down again. "Look, I'm just trying to help!" Ananias tilted sword downward and wiggled it slightly. "What do you mean you're too shy to ask him yourself?!" Ananias wiggled his sword in a way that made it look like it was shaking its head in sadness. Ananais scratched the back of his head before letting out a sigh of both exhaustion and exasperation. "Okay, look," he began softly, "let's just go to Lucina right now and ask her if she'll let you and Falchion get some alone time together." He turned his sword one hundred and eighty degrees to the side again and wiggled it slightly. "Of course I'll help you," Ananias said matter-of-factly. "I always help a fellow Anna out." He then brought his sword's hilt up and rubbed it against his face, which he took with that same stone-faced expression of his. "You won't be thanking me if he turns you down," he muttered. Ananias stopped rubbing his sword against his face and pulled it away from him, tilting the sword down as if to feign sadness. Ananias immediately seemed to regret what he had just said. "Look, you're a strong, good-looking sword, okay? Any male sword would be lucky to have you, but who knows, maybe Falchion just has a different taste, you know? It's a fifty-fifty shot at best. I just want you to be prepared for the worst is all." Ananias tilted his sword back up and wiggled it a bit. Ananias smiled. "You're welcome. Let's go see if we can get you a date." He was about to leave an open-mouthed Owain behind, but remembered Owain just in time to stop, look at him, and say, "Sorry Owain, we've got to go." He wiggled the sword in his hand. "Sword problems, you know?"

For the longest time, Owain didn't move a muscle. He was apparently too shocked to give Ananias a proper response. Finally, Owain gave Ananias a small, though obviously shaken, nod, and answered, "Yeah… sure… of course."

Ananias gave Owain a small nod. "Thanks." He gave Owain one last wave goodbye. "See you around."

Once Ananias was well out of sight, and especially well out of earshot, Owain recovered from his shock, held his forehead with his hand, shook his head in dismay, and said, "Wow… that was just… wow. And people are always calling ME out for having an active imagination!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1: Due to my break being over and me being back in school and all, updates won't be appearing as regularly as before. I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Sorry guys. :P<p>

Author's Note #2: Here is the list and order of the characters Ananias will support with next.

Inigo

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

Lucina

Gerome

Nah

Cynthia

Noire

Kjelle

Is a character you want to see Ananias support with not on the list yet? Check the list of possible supports on chapter one/paralogue and request them! And remember, there are OCs of children for Flavia and Emmeryn there too, so whoever is willing to give on of those characters a chance, go ahead and request them! Nothing's stopping you! Supports are chosen from a first come first serve basis.


	8. Owain Support A

"What to do, what to do," Owain murmured to himself as he looked down, held his chin, paced in a small, secluded circle, pondered anxiously on how he should properly handle his current predicament with Ananias. "Surely I have the option to play along, but… his imagination… it's just so… uninspired!"

"What's so uninspired?" a familiarly monotonous voice asked.

Owain yelped as he jumped up in surprise. He turned frantically around to unfortunately realize that Ananias had somehow managed to sneak up on him without him noticing. Whether it was due to the fact that Owain had been too deep in thought to notice or if Ananias was simply skilled enough to achieve such stealth, Owain didn't know. Owain, too shocked to move a muscle, but panic-stricken enough for his eyes to dart nervously from one side to the other, asked, "Huh?"

Ananias crossed his arms and gave Owain a stern look. "You were talking to yourself again. Said something about something being uninspired."

Realizing that Ananias wasn't simply going to easily let that particular subject go, Owain's mind raced furiously to come up with a believable excuse to avoid truthfully answering Ananias' question. Once his mind had finally produced a satisfactory resolution, Owain quickly recomposed himself as best he could, cleared his throat, smiled as confidently as he could, nodded, crossed his arms, and said, "Ah, yes that." He gave Ananias a look that feigned smugness. "You see my friend, I have just been busy creating new names worthy for my attacks, when all of a sudden, I came across a name that was so," he clenched his fist, closed his eyes, and shook his head dramatically, "unbelievably uninspired!" He looked back at Ananias. "I could not allow such a name to tarnish one of my attack's reputations! I had no choice but to discard it!"

Much to Owain's relief, Ananias seemed to believe his borderline ridiculous answer. Then again, this was Owain they were talking about. What was usually ridiculous was considered normal when concerning him. Ananias nodded understandingly. "So that's it," he mused disinterestedly.

Despite Owain's relief that his lie had worked, it had unfortunately left the two awkwardly standing where they were in awkward silence. Owain rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as Ananias sheepishly looked at the ground, a light blush spreading across his face. Ananias had always had the bad habit of ending a conversation awkwardly, since he was never usually the one to incite one, and Owain had been so preoccupied devising a believable lie to satisfy Ananias' curiosity that he had never considered what they would talk about after that particular hurdle had been jumped, so for a long time, the two just stood there, awkwardly looking around them, hoping either that one would leave or that one would bring up another subject worth discussing.

Once Owain laid eyes on Ananias' sword, he, admittedly without really thinking it through, asked, "So…," he pointed towards Ananias' sword, "how's Anna's love life?" Both men cringed at the mere sound of such a question, Owain due to the fact that he had asked a question that had forced him into the very situation he had previously had no idea how to handle, and Ananias due to the fact that his poorly chosen name for his sword had made it sound like Owain was asking about his mother's, or any of his female relatives', love lives.

Despite the initial disgust, Ananias recomposed himself, gave Owain a small smile, and answered, "It's going pretty well actually." He looked down at his sheathed sword and gave it a small, proud pat. "Turns out they both had feelings for each other, but were too shy to admit them, so you can imagine how happy Falchion was when Anna finally came clean to him. It was actually kind of cute."

Owain laughed awkwardly in an attempt to hide the fact that he had practically cringed the entire time Ananias had been relaying the story to him. It wasn't just the fact that this particular story was bad, it was the fact that this entire concept alone was absolutely cringe-worthy. Despite this however, Owain did his best to bite his tongue and feign joy and interest. "I-Is that so?" Owain asked, practically through gritted teeth.

Ananias nodded. "Yeah." He took out his sword to reveal the fact that not only was his sword adorned with a teddy bear, but it was also adorned with a newly attached pink ribbon around the hilt. "You like it?" Ananias asked, oblivious to the fact that Owain's mouth was hanging agape in shock. "Falchion apparently thought that pink would look really good on Anna, so she wanted me to get her something pink to wear. I'm not much of a fashion expert though, so I don't really know if it looks good on her or not, and she's too nervous to decide for herself." He brought his sword's hilt closer to Owain's face. "What do you think?"

"I think… I think…," Owain bit his lip nervously, "I think…." Owain shook his head. "I can't do it!" he cried.

Ananias' eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Owain shook his head in dismay. "I can't do it man! I can't! I tried playing along with your fantasies just as much as you've played along with mine, but… your imagination is just… so…terrible! I mean… swords falling in love?! Seriously?!"

Ananias's eyes widened even further as his surprise grew larger. "You always knew that I was just playing along with all of your pretending?"

Owain nodded. "I overheard your inauguration to becoming the 'Owain Guy'. And besides, I'm not stupid! I know for a fact that no one could ever truly stomach one my stories!" He averted his eyes to the side, blushed slightly, and muttered, "Any normal person anyway."

"So you always knew, huh?" Ananias let out a dejected sigh as he slowly put his sword away. "I guess I failed before I even got a chance to succeed, huh?"

"Ah, don't say that," Owain said reassuringly, giving Ananias a firm pat on the back. "In all honesty, I really appreciated how dedicated you were to the whole thing. I've always wanted someone to listen to all of my jabber, and if it had to be anyone, I was really glad that it was you."

Ananias' eyes widened skeptically. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

Owain quickly nodded. "Yeah! I mean, I know I just said that no one could really stomach any of my stories, but you seem to pretend to do it pretty well! And whenever you question something about them, you never sound like you're patronizing me, you know? You actually sound like you're taking them seriously and whatnot!"

"Well, somebody has to."

Owain frowned. "I'll just… pretend like I didn't hear that."

"No, seriously," Ananias said. "Truth be told, listening to your stories every time you have them gets grating after a while, especially when you seem to have a new story every time I see you, but seeing how happy they make you and how happy you were knowing that you had someone who was willing to listen to it all," Ananias nonchalantly shrugged, "I don't know, all of a sudden, being the 'Owain Guy' seemed like something worth being, you know?"

Owain released a small, surprised gasp. "Wow." He crossed his arms and took a moment to ponder over Ananias' words. "You really mean that?"

Ananias nodded, and, to Owain's surprise, gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Yeah." His smile faded, as he asked, "And when you said that you were glad that it was me listening to all of your stories?"

Owain nodded and gave Ananias a reassuring smile of his own. "Yeah, I meant every word."

Ananias smiled. "Then I'm honored." Another long and awkward silence. Ananias blushed slightly as the two of them once again racked their brains in the hopes of finding a new subject to talk about, internally cursing himself for being so bad at holding a conversation. "So…," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he averted his eyes to the side, "do you have any new stories you want to share with me?"

Much to Ananias' surprise, Owain shook his head. "After the story YOU'VE told me? I'm all storied out for one day." After another awkward silence, Owain sighed, placed his hands on his hips, gave Ananias a funny look, and asked, "Dating swords? Really?"

Ananias crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well, Lucina and I think it was cute." He then took a moment to think over what he had just said. "Speaking of Lucina, I probably have to go tell her that the jig is up."

Owain raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? You dragged Lucina into your sword's pretend romantic journey?"

Ananias shrugged. "I had to cover all of my bases." He placed his hands on his hips and let out an exhausted sigh. "And in my defense," he looked around and prompted Owain to come closer so that he could whisper what he was about to say next into Owain's ear, "I think she's actually gone in too deep." He crossed his arms, shook his head, and sighed. "Birds of a feather, huh?"

Owain blushed slightly upon the mention of his cousin's strange behavior, which, despite how sporadically she displayed it, could sometimes rival and surpass his own. "In my defense," he mumbled, "I don't think we'd be classified in the same category."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've got to admit, I was a little worried about writing Owain's supports with Ananias, but truth be told, despite how challenging they could be at times, I still had a lot of fun writing them! Sadly, this is the last of Owain's supports with Ananias, so hopefully his supports with Ananias ended on a high note. Next up: Inigo! Followed by:<p>

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

Lucina

Gerome

Nah

Cynthia

Noire

Kjelle

Zephyra

Is the character you want to see Ananias support with not on the list yet? Check the list of possible supports on chapter one/paralogue and request them! And remember, there is an OC there too, so whoever's willing to give that character a chance, go ahead and request them! Nothing's stopping you! Supports are chosen from a first come first serve basis.


	9. Inigo Support C

Inigo heaved a heavy and dejected sigh as took a seat next to Ananias, who had been busy tending to his weapon's blade. After taking a quick glance at his uncharacteristically dispirited companion, Ananias sighed, nonchalantly turned his attention back to properly caring for his sword, and casually asked, "The usual?"

Inigo nodded. "Yep," he answered. "Another beautiful girl, another ugly rejection." He sighed once more as he wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, you'd think after all of these rejections, I'd finally catch a break."

Ananias was tempted to point out that, even if Inigo did catch a break and did actually find someone who could tolerate his shamelessly womanizing ways, they were members of an army fighting an ongoing war, and as dark as it may sound, there was technically no sure-fire guarantee that they would survive; so even if Inigo had finally found someone who liked him, if he just so happened to perish, he would only break the poor girl's heart (or, with how many girls Inigo flirted with, girls' hearts, but in all honesty, no one for a second would believe the notion that Inigo had somehow managed to endear himself to multiple women, much less one), but he managed to bite his tongue, mainly because he knew Inigo well enough by now to know that even if he did say that, it would fail to deter Inigo in the slightest; and besides, who was he to instruct someone to discontinue their love life? Ananias continued to calmly clean his blade for the day, opting to care for it and talk to Inigo at the same time. "There are plenty of fish in the sea," he commented disinterestedly. "Eventually you'll find someone who will take you up on that offer of yours."

"Yeah, but you should've seen her!" Inigo said, smiling at the mere thought of the said beauty who had rejected his proposal for a cup of tea. He sighed dreamily. "She was one of a kind."

"No offense," Ananias said as he carefully inspected his sword, "but that's what you say about every girl you meet."

Inigo thought it over for a moment before performing an acknowledging shrug and nod. "True," he admitted, "but man, you should've seen her," his face fell at the mere thought of the said beauty who had rejected his proposal for a cup of tea, this time putting more thought into the actual rejection than the girl herself, "I'm never going to find another merchant girl like that."

Ananias momentarily halted his sword maintenance to look at Inigo. "Merchant girl?" he asked.

Quickly realizing what Ananias was thinking, Inigo leaned away from him, raised his hands up in an attempt to calm Ananias down, shook his head, and cried, "It wasn't an Anna, I swear! When I told her that I wasn't really interested in buying anything from her shop, she immediately kicked me out!"

Ananias took a moment to carefully consider Inigo's words. "That still vaguely sounds like an Anna," Ananias quietly remarked. He nonchalantly returned to what he had been doing. "You remember our agreement, don't you?" Ananias calmly asked. "We agreed that if I ever caught you romantically with an Anna, I would personally make sure you would never dance or smile again." He stopped once again to give Inigo a quick, warning, and disapproving glance.

Inigo gulped nervously, quickly nodding his head as sweat slowly began to run down his brow. "Yes, I remember; and I swear, it wasn't an Anna!"

After a long and uncomfortable silence (or better yet, uncomfortable for Inigo), Ananias nodded his head understandingly. "Sorry about that," Ananias apologized. "I just… had to make sure, you know?"

Relieved to be out of the doghouse, Inigo quickly nodded, and said, "Y-Yeah, sure, I understand."

After an awkward moment of silence, with Ananias busy cleaning his weapon and Inigo taking a moment to regain his composure, Ananias asked, "So what's got you all dejected then? I mean… it still sounds like the usual to me. What makes this rejection any different?"

Realizing that the worst was behind the two of them, and completely sympathizing with Ananias' anxieties (Inigo knew that if one of his friends were dating someone who looked like his mother, he'd probably flip out too), Inigo relaxed, folded his arms, sighed, and answered, "I guess it was just… one rejection too many, you know? I mean, if there really are plenty of fish in the sea, then how come none of them are taking the bait, you know?" He held his chin as he pondered over it for a moment. "Do you think that maybe… there's something wrong with me?"

Ananias stopped tending to his sword as his eyes widened in surprise. Was this the moment that everyone had been waiting for? Was this the moment where Inigo finally realized that his behavior was doing him more harm than good? Ananias quickly finished his task, sheathed his sword, and carefully asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Inigo began, inspecting himself and running his hand through his hair, "what do you think? Do you think I should get my hair cut? Get a new doo? Get a wardrobe change?" Inigo grinned at the thought. "You think I should go Inigo 2.0?"

Ananias folded his arms and released an exasperated sigh. False alarm. "I don't think changing your look is going to improve your chances," he deadpanned.

After taking a moment to let Ananias' words sink in, Inigo cheerfully laughed, and said, "Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking? Inigo 1.0 is fine just the way he is!" He frowned. "But the problem still stands though."

Ananias shook his head and nonchalantly shooed Inigo's statement away. "Apples and oranges," he stated matter-of-factly.

Inigo frowned. "Excuse me?"

Ananias shrugged. "Apples and oranges," he repeated.

Inigo crossed his arms and gave Ananias a funny look. "I'm not sure how I feel about you comparing my love life to fruit," he said with an amused smirk on his face.

Ananias sighed. "It's a marketing perspective," he monotonously explained. "Say that you went to the marketplace and saw some perfectly good apples and oranges being sold side-by-side from each other, and say you're in the mood for apples. What do you spend your money on?"

Inigo raised an eyebrow in surprise, but decided to play along with Ananias' allegory. "Apples?" he answered.

Ananias nodded. "Okay, but what was wrong with the oranges?"

Inigo shrugged. "Nothing was wrong with the oranges. I just happened to be in the mood for apples."

Ananias nodded. "Same principle. You're the orange in that situation. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that everyone you've asked out was in the mood for apples."

Inigo held his chin as he let Ananias' words sink in. "So what you're saying… is that there's nothing wrong with me."

Ananias nodded. "Pretty much."

Inigo grinned. "And what you're also saying," he continued, "is that up until now, I've just been unlucky."

Ananias nonchalantly shrugged. "If that's how you want to put it."

"So if I just keep on trying," Inigo continued, "I might just find that one girl who's in the mood for an orange like me, right?"

Ananias frowned as he crossed his arms. "If you insist on continuing to call yourself an orange," he deadpanned.

Inigo laughed and merrily wrapped his arm around Ananias' shoulders and gave him a good shake. "Ha! I never thought about it like that! Thanks man! You really know how to cheer a guy up, you know that?"

Ananias shrugged. "I guess I do now."

Inigo winked at him and gave him the thumbs up. "You bet you do!" He gave Ananias' back a firm pat before walking away, and crying, "Look out ladies! Inigo is back!"

As Ananias watched him walk away, he let out an exasperated sigh, and murmured, "Now if only I can manage to convince him to change his marketing strategy."

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1: With all this talk about love, I probably should've tried to get this out on Valentine's Day, but eh, one day after Valentine's Day isn't bad. Consider this my late Valentine's Day gift to all of you.<p>

Author's Note #2: I think everyone's finally been requested (I hope I'm not forgetting anybody). The order is as follows:

Severa

Anna

Female Robin

Male Robin

Father

Tan'bay

Lucina

Gerome

Nah

Cynthia

Noire

Kjelle

Zephyra

Lumaria

Yarne

Laurent

Brady

Sorry guys, but you snooze you lose. As of this chapter, the order of supports has officially been set. Thanks to everyone who requested!


End file.
